


Morning Dew

by Thatbluehead



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Homophobia is still a thing, I wrote this before season 3 started, M/M, Mick has a sweet Tooth, Most of them are mentioned, Omegaverse, Ray is in a bad place, Season 2, because I do like omegaverse but i hate some of the aspects of it, its canon leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatbluehead/pseuds/Thatbluehead
Summary: Ray didn't mind being a omega, what he truly hated was the feeling of helplessness that came with it. He wanted to, like all other omegas, conquer that feeling, to be more, to do something meaningful, be taken seriously.To be one of the few ômegas who were heroes! He did build the atom suit for a reason.Is no wonder he hoped on the waverider on the first chance he got.-Omegaverse atomwave because I'm trash.





	Morning Dew

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first atomwave fic. I'm sorry if Mick seems too ooc, he is kind of difficult for me to work with. This universe is omegaverse, but Homophobia and heteronormativity are still a thing. Meaning the "normal" would be Alpha/omega or beta/beta couples with a man and a woman. This is because Omegas, both man and woman, are more fertile than others. I don't want to ge into too much detail, buts is basically that. 
> 
> Also, English is not my first language, so, sorry if it's full of mistakes! The name of this fic comes from Love Will Come to You from Poets of the Fall. 
> 
> This passes on season two, I made it before season 3 started, so there is nothing from the new season on it, sorry.
> 
> Enjoy.

**Morning Dew**

-

Ray wasn't bothered by the fact he was a omega. Before he was recruited to be a legend, in 2016, he didn't have problems, at least not as much as he could. Ray was privileged enough to only have to listen shit about being a omega leading a company, snide comments about him being too bossy, comments about his body. 

Unpleasant, but even so, those was dealt with iron hand when he was leading his company. Sure, Ray had to deal with the hate from his parents for being a omega, always being expected to fit a role and be submissive, being interested in “omega stuff” not science and nerd culture.  People told him what to wear, who to love and how to behave. 

He became used to being unfit, not enough. Unlike his twin brother, who happened to be the perfect alpha son.

Yeah, most of the time being a omega sucked, with all expectations and the bigotry. But to be completely honest, Ray felt like grew up on a bubble, surrounded by a lot of protection from outside danger.

He listened enough stories about what happened with omegas around the world. Harassment, violence, rape. Things that made omegas stay away from alphas, fear them. Ray doesn't judge them for doing so, for try to protect themselves. Even he was scared at times, even if he never experienced harassment. 

Ray didn't mind being a omega, what he truly hated was the feeling of helplessness that came with it. He wanted to, like all other omegas, conquer that feeling, to be more, to do something meaningful, be taken seriously.

To be one of the few ômegas who were heroes! He did build the atom suit for a reason.

Is no wonder he hoped on the waverider on the first chance he got.

On the waverider, most of the people didn't care what he was, they treated him well enough. Most were alphas, with the exception of Carter who was a omega as well and Jax and Stein who were betas. Later, with Amaya, who was a bets. There wasn't a problem and with the future technology that Gideon provided, it was possible to make the suppressants that both Ray and Carter needed to avoid their heat.

Carter wasn't too pleased to use the suppressants. He really was all about the body being perfectly good the way it was. But Rip advised them to do so. Heats and ruts would be dangerous to both omegas, putting them on a weak spot. In a case of emergency, the team couldn't risk their safety. Carter reluctantly accepted it, and Ray simply informed his brand of suppressants to Gideon and was provided the pills.

Later, with Sara as the captain, she said it would be Ray's choice and that she would make sure to keep Ray protected if he wished to stop using the suppressants.  Ray was glad with the consideration Sara had, but he was used to taking them. So Ray kept on with his life normally. Fighting villains, almost blowing himself up, having Mick yelling at him from almost blowing himself. Heh.

Yeah, at some point on his life drifting on space and time, he and Mick turned into partners or even, Ray dared to say, friends? The first time Mick admitted it, Ray was giddy and he had to stop himself from giggling like a actual 12 years old. It didn't help Mick was extremely attractive and was actually nice to Ray.

And it wasn’t the “I’ll be nice to you because you are a omega and I want to bone you” nice, but he just treated Ray  as he did anyone else: Grumpy, blunt and with no measure for his words. Mick was the same with everyone, even when Leonard was alive, he was blunt and snappy with him. And so, in a weirdly enough, the way Mick talked to him was reassuring.

Because Mick actually knew he wasn't a complete idiot (or when he thought so, it was because Ray was being a idiot and putting himself in danger) or thought he would cry or be emotional because he was a omega. And as he said Ray “could science his way out of everything”. He was never surprised that Ray was that smart, no one on the waverider did.

But it was especially weird to find that Mick was like this nice, since he embodied the actual visualization for what a knothead alpha “should be”. He was tall, broad, rugged and had a deep voice (one that always made Ray fidget a little on his seat when he growled. And maybe fantasize a little bit at night). He knew it was cliche, but sometimes, after what he and Kendra had, Ray wonders (more like wishes) if he and Mick can have something more.

Even with how society still thinks male omegas should stay with the females alphas, Ray still wishes to know. Because, despite his initial fear that Mick would only want petite female omegas, betas or alphas, he knows he and Mick have something. They just can't really seem to evolve it to something else.

And, of course, that was before the whole ordeal with Rip being missing, Sara taking over the waverider and of course, him exploding his atom suit. Yeah, really stupid move and made Ray loathe himself even more than before. He knew he was a idiot and it was his own fault (people didn't need to remind him, thank you very much). So while he was slowly rebuilding the actual embodiment of his pride, Ray lets himself fall into the stupid role of doing lunch and caring for the other legends. Cliche, he knew, but there was nothing he could do about it. He needed to be useful, to do something useful! Since they already have a substitute for him. 

Ray sighs, rubbing his eyes until he sees flickers of light behind his lids. He looks at the pile of pieces on the desk. It has been a month since his suit blew up and Ray wasn't any closer to rebuilding it. 

Before he had resources, money, time. Hell, he actually had a dwarf stay alloy! Now he had people to take care and stress and less than what he needs to even start. He let's his back rest on the chair, tired. His legs are aching and his head pounds, he’s slightly dehydrated. He probably spent too much time working. Here floating in time, Ray couldn't really tell how many hours it passed, but he probably should be sleeping a long time ago. He gets up, moving to the kitchen. He should drink something and then head to bed before he crashes on the work table again.

Getting on the kitchen, he finds Jax there, eating some ramen from a bowl. Ray couldn't blame Jax for eating instant noodles when Gideon's food tasted like plastic more often than not. 

“Good morning, Jax.” Ray passes the boy, messing his hair.

“Oh, come on, Ray! Stop doing that, man.” Jax mumbles, trying to put his hair in place. “And It’s late!”

“Sorry, Sorry.” Ray chuckles. Jax was the youngest person on the crew and Ray could just not mess with him. It was fun, mainly because Ray couldn't help but see Jax as a little brother or cousin to mess with. Jax looks at him, and despite his first jokin tone, Ray can see the worry on his face.

“So, How’s the atom suit going?” he asks, Looking from his noodle bowl. 

“You know, everything we do is progress.” Ray shrugs, but smiles, ignoring the tight feeling on his chest. It was uncomfortable for him to actually talk how he feels about the subject. Most people didn't understood his passion for being a hero, to do something meaningful. Heck, most people on the waverider didn't really want to be heroes at all.

“Good.” Jax finishes his food and puts the bowl on the sink. “But don't wear yourself too much, man. It's not like we want you to exhaust yourself.”

“Yeah, but i can't just abandon the team like that.” Ray takes a glass. “What you guys would do without me?” He says, giving a self depressing laugh. Jax doesn't realize his mood and just shakes his head laughing, probably thinking Ray is being melodramatic.

“It's not like we are short on people, Ray. Nate still doing a good job.”

“Yeah.” Ray ignores the heavy feeling that sinks on his chest. “Sure.” he wonders how useless he must have been to the team to be replaced just like that. It wasn't Nate’s fault. Nate actually has superpowers. He’s an Alpha. 

Ray sighs and pours water on his glass. Better stop thinking on this. After all, he did some pretty good things for the team before, and he surely would be able to do it again as soon as the suit it's back to its normal state. It just stings every time someone mentions how much they don't need him.

Ray downs his cup of water, it does nothing to better his restlessness or his mood.

“Hey, Haircut.” Mick says as he enters the kitchen. Ray can help but smile at the sight of him.

“Hey Mick!” Ray tries to look as happy as he can, trying to make himself look better. But Mick looks at him with worry (or as close as Mick allowed himself to show). 

“You’re lookin like trash.” the pyro mentions, taking a donut of the tray Gideon keeps on the kitchen. 

“Gee, thanks, Mick.” Ray mumbles, looking at his empty cup. Mick shrugs and bites the donut, grimacing at the taste.

“I only tell how I see.” Mick raises his eyebrows, moving his hand on Ray's general direction, as if making a point.

“Mick.” Jax gives Mick a stink eye, which only makes Ray feel worse. It was that obvious he was less than okay? “Come on, Ray, don't look so down.” Jax says as he puts his dish away. Ray smiles, nodding.  “Why are you like this, Mick?” Mick doesn't  answer and Jax shakes his head, exiting the room. 

A best pass. Then two. Mick just looks at Ray, contemplating.

“So, how are you doing, Mick?” Ray sits down, smiling. He doesn't want Mick to start asking questions.

“Fine.” Mick lifts one eyebrow, still munching on the donut. “What was that with the runt?”

“Oh, nothing.” Ray dismisses it. “Jax just worried about the suit, which he shouldn't. It's under construction as we speak.” 

Mick hums, but doesn't say anything.  Which makes Ray more nervous and which leads him to babble.

“and I only stopped because my legs are cramping and my room seemed a little too stuffed and…” Ray looks at Mick, almost breathless. He knows he will only worsen the situation. “So…” Ray clears his throat, finally breaking the silence. 

“Are the sweets on Gideon still low on sugar?” Ray changes the subject, wanting to move to lighter topics. He doubles down and tries to take the rest of the donut away from Mick, only for the pyro to snatch it away.

“Hey.” Mick looks at him in amusement. “Go get your own.” his voice has that hint of growling on it that makes Ray’s insides turn to goo.

Ray pouts, but internally smiles with the quick smirk on Mick’s face. 

“Come on, Mick, don't be a spoilsport.” Ray tries to reach across the table and leans his body. “Give me a piece!”

“I don't share!” Mick dodges Ray again. 

“Please?” Ray tries to pout but he is smiling too much. He reaches again to take the pink glassed treat from Mick,  but the alpha takes his hand and pulls him as close as he can with the futuristic table between them. Whatever this is (flirting? Was this flirting? Ray never knows with Mick), it was a fun thing to have. A normal thing, not spoiled by his own stupidity.

“Get your own.” Mick points out. He is too close and Ray can smell his scent mixed With the sweet of the donuts.  “ Or are you giving up on being a goody two shoes hero?” And Ray's stomach drops.

The smile falls off of Ray's face. He feels that same pain on his chest, but this time is worse. Maybe because is so sudden, maybe because is Mick (more likely to be the later), but it's almost physical.

He knows that the question is not on purpose. He knows. Because how could Mick know it would hurt him to say that Ray is tired of being a hero when Ray doesn't say how it affects him?

Still, it stings. 

Ray sits down again and whatever expression Mick sees on his face, makes him stop and put both the donut and his hand down.

“I hate to ask this, but: Are sure you okay, Haircut?” Mick frowns.

Ray swallow, breathing evenly. He blinks the unshed tears away. “I am Mick. Why wouldn't I be?” Rays summons his best fake smile, the one he used to use on meetings with less than pleasant investors of his company. 

“Are you sure?” Mick still looks at him with his eyebrows knit together, a frown on his lips. He is worried. Mick was such a open book sometimes,  Ray wonders if the pyro even knows it. “You look a little too tired.” Mick's touch is hot and almost too much on his hand. Rays pulls his hand away and holds his sides almost unconsciously.

“Yeah, maybe I need some rest.” Ray gets up, rubbing his face. As he goes to the exit, he can feel Mick’s eyes on his back. He hears him getting up and calling him. But Ray goes fast, he can still feel it as he is walking down the corridor, like a ghost following him.

He goes to his room and throws himself at his bed, looking at the pile of scraps on his desk once again before drifting to a restless sleep. 

He doesn't dream a lot, and when he wakes up is with a start and Sara asking them to wake up and get to the bridge. 

Is a quick mission, nothing big, one they don't need Ray. So he keeps on the waverider, watching, anxiety eating his nerves and feeling useless. 

After its done and Ray sees the team coming back to the waverider safe and sound, he can finally rest, away from the stress of seeing his team on action and not being able to do anything. They aren't too hurt, just the usual tired, not enough to worry about.

Soon everyone went their own way, to their room, kitchen, and for Ray's case, back to the his work. 

Drowning himself on his work, getting every free time he had to rebuild was the least he could do. Everyone was doing their best, Ray didn't had the luxury of being lazy. So after the incident on the kitchen he focuses on building for hours to a end, day after day. Weeks.

And yet, most of the time he is shut down by the fact he has lots of other things to do, bigger responsibilities than the suit. Like helping Nate to control his powers, curing Mick from his zombie virus, being Mick’s new partner with the cold gun.

But the thing is, Ray doesn’t feel competent doing those things. Actually, scratch that, Ray felt fucking useless doing them. He did some good things, but it wasn't the same. It always feels like it's some kind of bad replacement from what he used to be.

And, goddammit, people seem to keep asking him about the fucking suit.

“How's the suit going, Raymond?” Stein asks while he observes Gideon curing him from a broken arm.

He tries to help Sara with navigating on the main bridge and the first thing she asks is the progress on getting back to his hero suit. Same when he is in the middle of trying to help Jax fixing the main engine. 

It's like the only thing they know how to ask is about the suit. Like Ray is not the man who used to operate it. Damn the man who actually built it. No one seems to ask why he looks so rugged, why he has dark bags under his eyes or even care about the help he is providing. No one seems to care.

And Ray is so stressed. The nights without sleep and the little time to himself is draining him. His mind keeps telling him how he has to finish this. He needs to be useful.

And no, Ray is not about to impose his own stupid feelings on others.  His darker thoughts tell him that he knows people will see him as the emotional wreck of a omega he is. “Well, maybe it all I am” he thinks one night before sleeping. “A big wreck pretending to be a hero.”

So, one day, after yet another failure building the visor on his suit (he can't seem to make the damn circuits work properly! It's so frustrating!!), Ray finds himself on the kitchen, trying to stress bake his frustrations away. He hopes that he makes anything that doesn't taste like synthetic flour or bland cake.

“So, You’re doing baked goods?” Amaya  asks, drifting away from the conversation going on with the others members of the team. Apparently everyone decided that sitting on the cramped kitchen while Ray bakes was a good idea. It's their fault if flour get on one of their black clothes.

“Cupcakes.” Ray smiles, trying to sound more amicable. “They help me de-stress.”

Amaya hums, tilting her head.

“Have you been stressed?” She tilts her head to the side. Ray shrugs. “I mean, is not like you’ve been out on missions recently…” she says resting her chin on  the back if her hand. Ray stops, swallowing.

“Yeah, but i still have things to worry about.” he manages to smile a little, feeling that same squeeze on his chest that hurts him so much.

“Oh, well, I guess omegas do get stressed easier.” Amaya says and Ray feels his stomach drop. He can see Mick turning his head to them,eyes wide. He was probably the only only one on the other group who paid attention to the parallel conversation. Amaya had a strange vision of a lot of things from the future and at times she could say some pretty old fashioned things, Because still, Amaya was a beta from the forties. 

“Well, I'm pretty resistant to stress.” Ray turns, bowl full of doug held by his hips. “I was the owner of after company and  became a hero after all.” 

“I see.” She nods, but does not seems to be completely convinced. “Shouldn't you be focusing on rebuilding your suit instead of baking, thought?”

“That's what I've been trying to do, actually, but no one seems to even care.” Ray feels his face getting hot, His heart thundering on his chest like a hammer as he lashes out. “Is not like I spent all of my time wielding pieces like a idiot, when I know I'll probably never have the actual chance to have the same suit again. Dwarf star alloy is a very easy material to find after all.”

Silence falls, like a heavy blanket on the crew. When Ray comes to his senses, he realizes everyone is looking at him, some in worry, some in confusion. Only Mick looks at him with a mixture that not even Ray can decipher. 

“I'm… I'm sorry.” Ray feels his cheeks getting hot. He gulps, throat suddenly dry. “I didn't mean... I'll, yeah.” He doesn't know what to tell, what to do. So, in a hurry, Ray leaves the pot on the table and moves away, shame coloring his cheeks. No one stops him, at least not one he can see. 

“let him be.” Sara’s faint words a company his exit.

And so Ray is left alone, to brood in his room while everyone else does their own thing.  But this is good, Ray could concentrate on at least remodeling the front of the suit without people wanting his help or making him feel like crap. 

He can be left alone, to focus. So it's what he does. He starts his work again, trying to forget the incident and concentrate. 

In fact, he was so focused on welding and fitting things that he barely notices that Mick had entered his room, not until the alpha had stopped beside him and said.

“Haircut-”

“Mick!” Ray squeals, jumping in place. He settle his heart down from the scare. Mick waits for him to do so, in silence Anand with his arms crossed.

“Better?” Mick asks after some time, still with a unimpressed look. Ray nods.

“What are you doing here?” Ray asks, his hand still on his chest.

“Came to see what you're doing.” Mick shrugs and sits on Ray's bed.

“I don't need you to monitor me. I'm fine.” Ray links his lips and goes back to his tools. "Tell Sara that I'm fine.

“Whoa, there, snappy.” Mick lifts his hands in surrender. “I just wanted to know.” He still doesn't sound too interested, a forced 'I do not care' front.  But Ray knows Mick wouldn't be here if he didn't really want to. No one could make him do anything (well, maybe except Sara, because Sara could kick anyone's ass).

“I know, sorry. Is just…” Ray gets up, and walks around his room, passing a hand on his face. He finally sits down on the bed Beside Mick. "It's frustrating!"

He can feel Mick's scent and his warmth. It's inviting and makes Ray goes closer. He feels a warm hand on his shoulder, and his muscles relax a little.

“So… How is it going?” Mick asks and Ray is sure the question is about the atom suit. What else would it be?

“The same.” Ray sighs, but manages to pull a small smile. “the rebuilding of the atom suit is going steady. You see here? I'm already being able to redo the main system of the helmet. Of course, I still don't have the right motherboard to actually start the process, but this one will do.” Ray lets himself talk, rambling was always the way of not showing what is happening inside of him. He closes his eyes, tired. He can feel a faint smoky and sweet smell around him. It feels reassuring. Safe. He tries to concentrate on it. “As for the rest,” Ray sighs, leaning on a comfortable surface. He nosed it a bit, mumbling into a rough surface, much like cloth. “I need to find the right rubberized cloth to make the protection on my neck and--” Ray sighs, almost purring. “And actually find a dwarf star--” 

“What are you doing, haircut?” Mick suddenly asks, taking Ray away from his dazed state. He opens his eyes, realizing that as he spoke, unconsciously, he rested his head on Mick’s firm shoulder. He had touched Mick’s Shirt with his lips! Oh, God,  please don't tell he actually did this!

With a quick movement, Ray snatches himself away from Mick. He can feel the blush creeping into his face. This was embarrassing, Ray almost scented Mick!! Ray has never been affectionate like this with anyone outside romantic relationships! And even so, it took time for people to let Ray Scent them! it was a big deal!

Oh, God that was so embarrassing.  The day was going downhill with every minute.

“Sorry, Mick. I'm just tired.” Ray turns away, feeling ashamed.  What the fuck happened for his instincts to just do that? He knew he had a things for Mick, but that was just that. Mick didn’t want him, not really.

Trying to concentrate on anything else, Ray breathes deeply. He can still smell Mick’s scent, the strange mixture of smells that couldn't really place, he could only tell it was pleasant. It made him feel good, like he didn't had in a as long time. God, he was fucked.

“You know, Haircut.” Mick says, with that tone he only uses when he is talking about something serious. “You don't need to be all smiles around me. Is annoying.” Ray turns around. Mick still looks directly at him, as if he knows what is like to have to hide feelings. Fidgeting a little, Ray tries to deal with how Mick can see right through his facade. “So, spill it, I don't have the whole day.” Mick rests his arms on the table. 

Ray looks at Mick, sees the hidden worry behind his eyes the and the Grumpy attitude. It almost makes him want to tear up  little or throw himself at the other man and kiss him. Instead, Ray simply looks down at his lap, physically and mentally tired. 

“It's the suit.” It takes a moment for Ray’s resistance to crumble and the omega starts to ramble away. “I can't just try to rebuilding it at the same time as the first one I built. Is just not realistic, not without a dwarf star alloy. I'm going to have the atom suit back, but not as fast as the team needs it.” Closing his eyes, Ray presses the palms of his hands on his eyelids.

“And?”

“And I can't help the team like this.” Ray looks up, his vision full of spots because of the friction. 

“I’m not going to keep nagging you with pep talk, Haircut. You already know what you can do. Even without that piece of metal.”

Ray can't help but snort with the bluntness. Mick was never on to sweet talk. 

“I can't fight without the suit, Mick.” 

“So, what? You didn't need it to save me, or Nate, or anyone else.” 

"That's not the point, Mick." Ray presses his lips on a thin line. "I can't.." Ray shakes his head. "I can't be a hero without the suit." He says. The quick silence that came after was broken by Mick's snort.

"Stop being stupid." the pyro huffs, and Ray looks at him, mouth gaping. "No one thinks less of you because of the stupid suit! Not Sara, or Jax, or the Doc, or hell, me." Ray doesn't know what to say, he opens his mouth to retort, to say something. To tell that's it's not true, that he knows everyone knows he is a burden, that HE knows it. But  Mick takes his face between his hands, and forces him to look at him. “We just need you.” 

And Ray is stunned. HE can feel his eyes stinging and his chin wobbling a bit. 

“Now, keep on building the thing. Or not, is not like just care about it." Mick releases his face. "Just don't go passing out on me, it hurts my back to carry you.” He smirks, making Ray give a wet laugh.

“Can't make any promises.” He can feel a blush creeping into his face. Maybe because of the intensity of the situation, maybe because he realizes how close they are now. 

“You just want to be carried around.”  A even deeper blush appears on Ray’s face. Maybe he did liked the idea of being carried around by the alpha. 

"Maybe." Ray says, cheeky. Mick shakes his head, getting up.

"Take a rest." Mick putshis finger on Ray's chest and pushes him, lightly, a angry expression on his face. Ray knows he isn't really mad at him, but just wanting to make a point.

“Thanks, Mick.” Ray can't help but smile at the strange way Mick shows how he cares. Mick snorts and gives Ray a pat know his back, his hand lingers that a little, and only when Mick gets up and goes away that Ray realizes how Mick's hands are hot. The warmth lingers a little bit, and Ray's heart beats a little stronger.

Releasing a shaky breath, with a blush on his face, Ray realizes how fucked he actually is. 

On the following days, he does as Mick asks, making sure to rest. Even so, there are times he feels his legs cramping and his lower back aching with how much he is working. No one really asks why he had exploded that day. Ray assumes is because Sara must had talked to them, or even Mick did it. He asks for forgiveness of his outburst anyway. And then is not mentioned again. No one asks about his suit as well, and Ray is glad about it.

Is good. Not perfect, but duable. 

Before he can even realize, they are back to the old west. Saving Jonah Hex, Seeing Nate speaking like a goof and tracing a plan to figure out what caused the aberration.  And Ray is being dragged along with Mick, to inside of a bar waiting for him to start a fight. Of course it doesn't work and Mick is actually being friends with Trunbull.

Ray sighs, as he informs Sara. 

“So, what I’m supposed to do?” He whispers at the comm to Sara. 

“Brace yourself.’ Sara says in a final tone and turns the communicator off. He asks for a drink, anything that doesn't taste like acetone (or has he same alcoholic percentage) and waits for Mick to actually do his job. At least here he can try to keep an eye to Mick, on his partner,  like he is supposed to do.

Mick's laugh echoes through the bar, and Ray can almost feel his insides get goey because of it. He looks back, just for a little moment, trying to catch Mick on the act. As the barman pours his drink, Ray can't help but smile. Seeing Mick smiling, head thrown back, teeth showing on a big laugh, as he swaps stories does things to Ray’s heart. He doesn't have the chance to see this usually. Sure he had seen Mick’s smirks, and those quick smiles, more sarcasm than happiness. 

He can feel butterflies on his stomach. Ray does not know if it's the deep affection for the alpha or if it's the sadness of knowing that Mick is more comfortable with the goddamn enemy than his own teammates. Than Ray himself.

He turns away, the ringing of Mick's laugh on his ears like a reminder. He dips in his drink,  making a face at the taste. It didn't taste like acetone, but it was close.

Someone shifted beside him, sitting on the bench. A older alpha, asking for a drink to the barman.  “The same as him.”  He pointed at Ray. Maybe it was because of the ever powering taste of the drink, maybe because of the noise his partner was doing, but Ray couldn't notice the alpha sniffing the air or even the look he send him. 

“What a pretty little thing like you are doing here, in the middle of nowhere?” the rough voice startles Ray. He turns, blinking in confusion before answering. 

“I'm here for work.” Ray answers, as polite as he can make himself be. The flattery of the alpha makes Ray uneasy. His usual defenses getting up, shielding himself away from the unwanted advantages. As a omega, he had always been aware in case of… Of anything. Even if he is pretty sure the guy won't try anything, because of the neutral scent he has due to his suppressants, Ray still gets uneasy with the talk.

“Work, huh?” The alpha puts his arms on the bar, his old face and long mustache make him look like the typical cowboys man from the movies. If anyone thought that that would be sexy, they were dead wrong. “A omega as delicate as you has no day of work in your hands.”

Ray lets his mouth fall open. He is anything but delicate. Sure, he is not as rugged as the man, or even Mick, but still. His heart hammers on his chest, maybe surprised by the fact the alpha knew he was a omega, maybe because he feels that familiar dread on the pit if his stomach.

“I don't know what are you talking about, I'm a beta.” Ray says. “And I can assure you that I’ve worked as hard as anyone out there. I was a sheriff once, actually. Good day, sir.” Ray turns away, focusing his attention on his drink.

“You ain't no beta, boy.” the guy snorts. The barman pours the drink and the alpha downs it. He looks at Ray from the edge of the glass and Ray feels a shiver run down his spine. He doesn't like where this is going. “You may want t’ pretend you're one, but those clothes can't fool nobody.”

“Well, whatever I am, is none of your business.” Ray gets up.  He is not about to let a old man harass him when he has more work to do. 

“How about I make it my business.” the Alpha snatches Ray's hand, pulling him closer. “How about you help me by doing the ‘work’ you're so proud of.” his yellowed teeth make Ray's gut twist. 

In reflex, Ray snatches his hands away. He knows he can take the alpha if he wants, he is by no way a weak person, working hard to be strong and fit, always too worried about his appearance. But the threat of the advances brings to Ray the familiar feeling of weakness.

“I'm here with a part--” more than panicking, Ray turns to Mick, only to see the alpha putting a dollar on the cleaver age of a omega and saying something to her. “-ner.”

“Your “Partner” seems busy right now, boy.” The man chuckles. Ray can feel his presence behind him. Dammit. He puts a hand on Ray’s hips and it all it gets for Ray to turn around and twist the man’s arm, painfully. 

“Do NOT touch me.” He almost screams. The bar is silent, everything stills for a moment. Mick looks at his direction. His expression turns stormy, and he almost gets up. 

But before anything else can happen, Jonah Hex is entering the bar and everything goes to shit. The bar fight goes off, Mick gets out of control and Nate saves him. After everything, Nate’s surgery, Ray understanding Turnbull’s plan to use the dwarf star to have his own country (and what a surprie it was to find so much od the mineral on the old city. Ray could build much much faster the suit with it) and Sara splitting them up, they get out of the waverider, ready to execute the plan. 

Is then when Mick actually ask him to talk in private. The rest of the legends let them without complain and they meet behind the bar. 

“So…” Mick starts. “What happened there?” He point at the wall behing Ray. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Ray says. If he was being real with himself. Ray felt a little… ashamed to tell Mick what happened inside the bar. It was one thing to hear about harassment, to read the stories and feel the chill down your spine, It was a complete different thing to be the victim of one. 

In the time spent on the waverider, waiting for Nate to get better and for them to form a plan, Ray kept repeating the scene on his head. Ways he could have avoided it. If he was more, he didn’t exactly knew what. Fierce? Angry? Agressive? He could have been less polite, just walking away from that alpha. Why had he felt so weak, why was he being so pathetic about it? For the first time since anna’s death, Ray could feel actual, palpable insecurity and a sense of fear on his gut. 

“I don't mind a bar fight, but you? So I'm asking again, What happened there, Haircut?” 

“I don't know, Mick.” Ray passes a hand on his face. “He knew I am a omega.” He whispers, looking around like they were both talking about organized crime not Ray’s secondary gender. 

“So what? Last time I checked You were still a omega.” Mick crosses his arms, brow furrowed. 

“I know, but with the suppressants I should smell like a beta!” Ray whispers loudly. “No one should know I'm a omega.” He feels his eyes getting wide, he must look like a scared cat. He feels like one. 

“So?”

“Last time I checked, the old west is not a good time to be a non-mated omega.” Ray sags against the wall, taking his hat off. “I thought I could have a good day without getting in trouble because of my own biology. Visit the wild west again and all that.” Ray sighs.  “I guess the suppressants are not having the same effect as before. Oh, Mick, don't you think it's because of some sort of influence due the time stream? Or maybe is the way the time effects the pills and you really don't care about the scientific talk, do you?”

“No.” Mick looks at him, more annoyed than anything else. 

“Yeah.” Rays cheeks are getting warmer with embarrassment. He can't help it, not when under the intense gaze of one Mick Rory. “Maybe the guy was just trying to bully me to submission? You know how there are alphas who say ômegas look a cert-- Woah!” Ray has to stop his babble because suddenly Mick is much closer than he was expecting. 

Ray sees Mick takes a step ahead, almost crowding him against the wooden wall of the old saloon. He can he feels his heart beating fast, heat on his cheeks. The proximity is almost too much, it makes him hear the blood rushing to his ears. Mick's nostrils flare, smelling the air, eyes shut and a thoughtful expression in his face. Mick is not too closed to Ray, just enough for Ray to see the dilated pupils when the alpha opens his eyes. 

“No, you're right.” Mick's voice is rough, like sandpaper. It makes Ray’s skin rise with goosebumps, his stomach flipping. “You smell too sweet to be a beta.” 

“Y-yeah.” the moment between them is quiet, still, but not in a uncomfortable way. “I told you so.” Mick's own Alpha scent is strong, mixed with the smell of sweat and the leather he is wearing and a hint of sweet (which Mick was probably munching on before) . Ray gulps, and feels his cheeks getting hot by the second.

“You weren't mated the first time we came here, Haircut.” Mick says. “Why is a problem now?” 

“I guess is because I was with Kendra then.” Ray looks down, suddenly feeling shy under Mick's gaze. “I guess we shared scent. Now… well…” Ray trails off. 

“I see.” The silence is intense, and Ray, for some reason, can’t really look up to mick. He feels his hot breath too close to his cheek. Mick hums. 

The silence is somewhat uncomfortable now. Like there is something to be said, something that makes both of them hesitant. Ray has no idea what it is. After what seems a eternity, Ray looks up. He can see that Mick is lost in deep thought, can see the way he looks back to his face and opens his mouth to say something, but soon shoots it. Like he doesn’t know the words.

“You can punch me if this is not okay.” Mick says, and for a moment, Ray doesn’t understand what Mick means. Suddenly, there are hands on his hips. Not really touching him, just kind of hovering there. 

Ray holds his breath and, startled, looks at Mick, deep into his stormy eyes. Ray finds himself lost in them. Not the colours, not the way they are shaped, but how they seem to have a depth, a kind of darkness in them that is not entirely bad.  He is so deep into it, that he doesn’t realize Mick stands closer, almost chest to chest.

“Is it? Okay?” Mick asks again and his voice is so close, and Ray feels his legs getting wobbly just with that. God, he was so screwed. “If you don’t want this I’ll back off.”

“What are you doing? Mick?” Ray almost whispers, his voice is a tad too desperate and his chest feels like is going to explode. 

“You said your smell like a omega.” Mick says, still not touching him. “If we share scent, is not going to be a problem.” 

“O-oh. OH!” Ray says, almost surprised. And he thinks his face must look like the flash suit by now, because he can feel his whole face on fire. The heat must be going to his head, because he is sure he can see Mick blushing as well. Just a little. a faint rose tint on his cheeks that could be blamed on the hot day on summer. And yet, Ray’s heart still skips a beat seeing it. 

“So?” The alpha says, and Ray almost jumps. He swallows down and tries to think on what to say, to think about the situation. He doesn’t really have time to ask Gideon about his suppressant and if they have a problem (he doesn’t even know if the solution would be fast enough to be used before end of mission) and he must smell stronger than before.

Mick is doing this for him, to protect him. 

The idea of Mick wanting to share scent, something so reserved for close people like family and lovers, even if it’s so Ray could walk around without being bothered, makes his heart melt a little. He can feel Mick close to him, closer than ever before, and yet, he is ready to back out if Ray wants. HE is asking permission, not even touching him, he doesn’t even look threatening or is using any pheromones to enchant Ray. 

This is completly his choice. Is so different from before. Ray doesn’t feel uncomfortable. Hot all over? Anxious as hell? Having his heart turning into goo? Yep, but not uncomfortable. 

So, with his heart on his throat, Ray nods. 

When Mick touches him is like fire, and it’s like ice, because he can feel the gloves hands hold his hips with a firm grip and his nose running down the side of his face and neck, Mick being just a tad smaller than him.

Ray loses himself know the feeling and he has to hold on the other man’s biceps to not fall over. This makes Mick snort and laugh, almost silently and deep into his chest. It makes Ray dizzy and he wants to hear it again so much.

Ray reciprocate, putting his head on the junction between Mick's neck and shoulder, where his mating gland is. He sighs, feeling happy and protected.

It’s over quick and Ray can feel a goosebump and a tingling sensation on his body. Both look at each other, from a longer distance than before. Ray already misses it. But now he doesn’t know what to tell, what to do. Should he actually kiss Mick senseless like he wants? No. Should he thank Mick? Would this be awkward? It would, But mick did him a favor after all. 

“Don’t mention it.” Mick says, like he is reading his mind. “It’s what partners are for. We look out for each other.” 

Ray thinks if him and Snart did this before, when they where partners. Share the same scent. It was intimate, but not unheard of to be exchanged between closer friends, best friends. It still makes Ray gut curl in jealousy and disappointment. He wasn’t special after all. Just a replacement for Snart. 

“Did you ever… With snart?” Ray can’t help but ask, because apparently he can’t control his mouth. He shuts it right away. “Sorry, I wasn’t…”

“No. Not with Len.” Mick says, looking at him funny. “I told you before, you're not like him. IS different with you.” 

And with only that, Ray can feel his chest lighter, like a feather. 

“I know.” Ray gives a small smile.

“But seriously.” Mick says, expression closed off. “Don’t mention it. To anyone.”

“You’re just afraid people will want to cuddle you.” And there it was again, Ray mentally scold himself, the goddamn flirting he couldn’t seem to stop when near Mick. 

“I don’t cuddle.” Mick tone of voice is flat.

“Guess I’m just special then.” Ray starts to walk away, in the direction of the waverider. Mick accompanies him, he doesn't disagree with him.

They both move away and get separated on their respective groups. Mick to go and take care of the business on the mine and Ray to help stop the locomotive. No one realizes he has Mick’s scent all over him, or maybe no one mentions it. 

And after everything, after Amaya saves Mick (Ray feels his heart grow tree sizes from seeing their friendship bloom), and Nate saves the day they go back to the waverider, to deal with the next aberration and what else came to their way.

Mick and Ray don’t talk about what happened. They don’t really talk much at all. 

Is not exactly their fault, Ray tries to convince himself. With rebuilding the suit, building Nates suit and all the missions, fighting Rip hunter and saving him from being a puppet, they don’t have much room to talk. Okay, Ray may have spent too much time with Nate and other people of the crew, but as much as he  ~~ loved ~~ liked Mick, he sometimes felt the need to talk to people who spoke about the things he likes. 

And sometimes, sometimes he feels like Mick doesn't want him close. So Ray gives him space.

And so they drift apart, and Ray’s heart feels a little bit colder.

Still, they share something, Ray can feel it. Not just his own unrequired love making him acting like a fool. Is something else. 

Is there when Mick makes them go back for him in Camelot, or the exchange of gifts on Christmas, even if he was Jewish. Or even how Ray took a ride on Mick’s hat earlier in the day. It was fun. They banter, they mock fight, they flirt. It doesn't mean anything. Not for Mick..

Still, there are moments where Ray wants to open his mouth and let the stream of feelings he developed for Mick to wash over them.

Just like when he comes back from the moon, trembling and still afraid of Thawne, not only their resemblance, but the way the alpha went for him. The lingering eyes, the slow words. 

Is Mick who sits with him in his bedroom, with a bottle of booze.

“I don't want to talk about it.” Ray says, shaking his head. Because the last thing he wants is to share with Mick how Thawne looked at him, the mind games, how Ray felt his skin crawl and how he still feels somehow violated, even if the only thing the evil speedster did was talk to him. From every danger he had to face, somehow this one makes him feel the weakest.

“Okay.” Mick leans back, letting his body slouched on the chair close to Ray’s bed. He let himself be smaller, less threatening, Ray realizes. Mick looks at him, without any judgment or any expectation. They just keep there. 

Ray wanted to whine, to ask for comfort. To be warped on Mick's arms and never let go, to be scented and mated and feel secure. And yet, he does not. Because that’s not what they do. Instead he sips from the bootle of cheap whisk they share and sleeps. Mick stays anyway.

The next day he wakes up with a hangover and Mick gone from his room.

So, it doesn’t happen again, the scent marking. Ray doesn’t expect for Mick to offer (even if he wants to) and he is not about to ask it (even when he really wants to). Not now, when their status as Partners is not as certain as before.

And Ray is ashamed, but he still keep the shirt he wore that day. Smelling less and less of Mick. He fantasizes of things, things that make him bury his face on his shirt, make his body too hot and sensitive. Things that he is sure that could never have, not now. 

And it hurts. 

It hurts because Ray realizes is not only desire he had (has) for Mick. It’s not only inocent flirtation, is not only they poking at each other. At least not from his side. Not when he still hears the words Mick said about him, not when he remembers the smell of leather and sweat and smoke. The feeling of it’s touch on his skin making his chest thigh and his breath heavy, the quiet understanding, The words of “we only need you” ringing on his years.

It hurts because when he realizes Mick has been seeing snart on his head, having secret conversations, it’s too late. And it fucking rips his heart out. It makes him want to ask why. Why didn’t you told me? Why keep me in the dark? Why didn’t you trust me? 

And it only makes his anger and his sadness grow more and more when the other crew (the Original one? the prime legends? He didn’t really delve into it) shows up, short on teammates and angered with Mick. 

Because he starts to think how lonely Mick was, how much Snart’s death messed him, how much The team’s attitude towards him made the other Mick take thee kind of decisions he did. Ray knows, how he knows, that Mick is perfectly responsible for  his own decisions, He is not the animal he likes to call himself, he is not as stupid as everyone seems to think (including Ray himself, not long ago). But he also knows Mick wouldn’t let someone he cared, truly cared, behind. 

He wonders if Mick from the first timeline had tried to convince him to join in. Or maybe Amaya, since they were close friends now. 

He wonders, as they go to the battlefield, if the other Mick misses him, if he felt something when the other him died. 

He wonders if the other Mick thought of him on his last minutes, body stretched on the dirt and grass, eyes fixed on the sky. If he heard his scream of “MICK, NO!” if he knew how much Ray (even the other Ray) liked him. 

He wonders if the other Ray told him.

So after they land (“Crash, Dr. Palmer. We did just crashed.” Stein reminded him) after they realize the massive problem they have in their hands and Sara dismisses them as she starts to plan, Ray goes find Mick. He has someone to hug right now.

He finds the Alpha in his room. Everything is messy, but the vision that welcomes him makes Ray stop at the door. Mick is looking at Axel, the rat Ray gave as a Christmas gift, trying to feed him with some left overs. He looks happy to be with his pet, and Ray is sure his heart soars to the skies, because Mick making noises and talking with Axel is the cutest thing ever. 

Ray exhales, a little shaken. Because Mick is there, alive and well and making stupid noises at his rat and… Mick turns to the source of the noise, and blinks slowly. A small silence follows, and Ray tries to absorb everything he sees. 

“Hey, Haircut, what…” Mick asks, confused why Ray is even there, but he doesn’t get to finish, because Ray almost dashes into the room, hugging him with all the force he has. Mick lets out “oof” sound. 

“I’m sorry,.” His voice is small and croaked, something that Ray didn’t expected. “You can push me out later, just--” Ray sinks in the embrace, hiding his face on Mick’s shoulder. “Just let me have this, please. I’ll leave later.” Ray almost begs. He hopes even if Mick doesn’t reciprocate his hug, that at least he lets him finish it. 

He needs to feel, to smell and to know Mick is there, that this is not just a dream. 

And then, Ray feels Mick’s hands on his Back, the alpha relaxing within the embrace and returning it. 

“What is it, Haircut?”

Ray feels his eyes sting. Touching Mick is strange, overwhelming, but not like the last time. This is Ray trying to make sure Mick doesn’t go anywhere, to assure the one he is looking at is real and in flesh and blood. Is a desperate embrace. Ray tries to pull himself together, he doesn’t want to spill his heart out for Mick, afraid of the consequences, but his mouth doesn’t obey his wishes. 

“I lost you.” He whispers, heart heavy and breath shaky. 

“Haircut.” Mick’s arms thigh around him, bringing them closer. “It wasn’t me who died. You didn’t lose me.”

“But I did.” Ray gets away, just by a little, not untangling himself from the hug. “We were suppose to be partners. To look out for each other. And I spent so much time with the others and trying to be a hero that I... ” God, he can feel the tears falling down. He was pathetic. “Dammit, I didn’t even knew you had problems with Imagining Snart.” Ray touches his forehead with Mick’s. 

Mick stills, tensing a little. 

“It wasn’t your fault.”  He says.

“It wasn’t yours as well.” 

Ray cups Mick’s face, much like Mick had done with him before. And Mick looks at him, wide eyed and confused, as if he doesn’t understand Ray’s actions, the tender touch.

“Haircut-” Mick takes a step back, but Ray doesn’t let him go far.

“No.” Ray says, forcefully, Bringing their face closer again. “Is not fair they used your pack against you. Is not fair you have to see your dead partner and be used like this. IS not fair how...” Ray shakes his head. “It’s not.” Ray looks up, only to see Mick looking at him with such intensity that makes Ray’s breath hitch.

And then, Mick kisses him. Is not forceful, is not full of desire, it’s just a kiss, a press of lips that somehow mean much more than Ray’s or Mick’s words could. Is not long before Ray kisses back, holding Mick close, trying to breath his scent in and not wanting to let go. 

After they separate, Mick Brushes his gloved hands on Ray cheeks and the smell of the leather makes Ray melt again. 

“The other me was a idiot.”

“Mick!”

“It's true.” Mick says. “Who's stupid enough to go with those creeps?” Mick's tone is not funny or light, rather he seems angry at himself. "He was a stupid to leave you behind."

Ray looks at him. really looks. He can see that Mick is angry, that he is confused with all that happened. That he is also full of joy, hidden behind his walls. Ray wants to tear them down and want to see, and to learn about mick.

“I don't think you are stupid.” Ray smiles, touching foreheads again. 

“Would be the first.” Mick says, and for a minute they close their eyes, just breathing their scents, feeling the emotions of one another. Ray feels overwhelmed and confused, maybe that’s why he asks, is a small whisper. 

“Mick?”

“Yes?” 

“Are we still partners?”

Mick wait a little before answering and for a moment Ray felt like crying. 

“I think we passed that some minutes ago, Haircut.” Mick’s voice is light, with a joking tone. 

“Oh, so I'm your boyfriend now?” Ray teases, with a watery smile on his face. 

“Do I look like a schoolgirl?” Mick says, gruff as ever, but it can’t stop Ray from laughing loud. He pecks Mick cheek and this time he can see the blush and the small smile on his lips. 

“You prefer lovers?” Ray murmurs, hiding his nose on Mick’s neck. He is scenting him, but at this point, Ray is not worried about being too rushed or improper. Mick was there, alive and happy. His alpha was there. 

Mick hums and makes small circles with his thumb on Ray’s back. “I think I don’t care about the label.”

“Are… are we exclusive?” Ray asks reluctantly. Even if this is not really a good moment (considering the amount of emotions involved) Ray has to ask. 

“I sure hope so.” Mick grows on his neck, and Ray feels his legs turn into jello. “I told ya, I don’t like to share.”

“Mee too.” Ray lets himself be hugged and protected by Mick. His Mick. His alpha. Ray opens his eyes, giddy. Mick was his alpha! 

“What?” Mick asks. 

“Nothing.” Ray snuggles closer, lacing his arms over Mick’s Shoulders. “I’m glad.”

Mick doesn’t say anything, just hums and kisses Ray again. this time deeper, showing how much he really wanted Ray, igniting a fire between them. Their kiss in interupted by Sara calling everyone to the bridge. They were about to time jump again. 

“We should go.” Ray separates from Mick, but still kept their hand linked. 

“Lead the way.” Mick gestures to the door, and so Ray does. Walking to the main bridge, hand in hand with Mick, Ray can’t help but smile. 

When they enter the bridge, Sara looks at them, with a knowing smile and a nod. Jax is right beside her and looks pleasantly surprised. He turns to Stein, hand stretched, as the doctor gives him a 20 dollar bill, with a mutter.

Mick grumbles, and actually angry, asks why people were making bets on them. Sara laughs, shaking her head. Amaya and Nate come next, and the woman seems so happy for Mick she actually beams to him. and Hug Ray, of all things.

“Come on, enough romance.” Sara buckle up, as does everyone else. “We have a timeline to fix.” Sara smiles and pushes the lever, making the time jump. 

Mick makes sure to hold Ray’s hand thigh, waiting for the turbulence to end. And Ray? God, Ray feels the best of his life. He had to admit, being a omega, a male one mainly, sucked sometimes. But here, right now, still surrounded by teammates he loves and respects and knowing Mick was there with him, Ray thought that maybe, it wasn’t so bad after all. 

He did get to time travel with his boyfriend after all. 

-

__ And your tears have been worthwhile   
They got you through to a different place   
And time where all is new   
To the start of something fine   
Like morning dew your love will come again to you   
Like morning dew

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it. Kudos and critics are always welcomed! Also, see any mistakes? Tell me, and I'll fix it!   
> :D


End file.
